The urogenital area harbors a complex microbial ecosystem comprising more than 50 different bacterial species (Hill et al., Scand. J. Urol. Nephrol. 1984;86 (suppl.) 23-29). The dominating species in this area are lactic acid producing bacteria belonging to the genus Lactobacillus. These lactic acid producing members are important for retaining a healthy microbial flora in these areas, and act as probiotic bacteria with an antagonistic effect against pathogenic microbial species. Lactic acid producing bacteria inhibit growth and colonization by other microorganisms by occupying suitable niches for colonization, by forming biofilms and competing for available nutrients, thereby excluding colonization by harmful microorganisms. Also, the production of enzymes, such as hydrogen peroxidase, and specific inhibiting substances, such as toxins and bacteriocines, and organic acids (including lactic acid and acetic acid) that lower the pH, inhibit colonization by other microorganisms. However, the microbial ecosystem of a healthy individual can be disturbed by the use of antibiotics, in people suffering from diabetes and hormonal changes, such as during pregnancy, use of contraceptives with estrogen, during menstruation, after menopause, etc. Also, microorganisms can spread from the anus to the urogenital area, thereby causing infections. This results in a disturbance of the normal microbial flora and leaves the individual susceptible to microbial infections that cause vaginitis, urinary tract infections and ordinary skin infections. Microorganisms commonly associated with these kind of infections belong to the genera Escherichia, Enterococcus, Psedomonas, Proteus, Klebsiella, Streptococcus, Staphylococcus, Gardnerella and Candida. Women are at particular risk due to their shorter distance between the anus and the urogenital tract; especially at risk are young women, who do not yet have well-developed microflora in the urogenital area, and older women, who no longer have a protective flora.
Similarly to the urogenital area, the skin is colonized by an array of organisms, which form the normal flora. The numbers and identity of the organisms vary between different skin sites. This, together with the skin's structural barrier, provides the host with an excellent defense against invading microbes. The number of bacteria on the skin vary from a few hundred per cm2 on the arid surfaces of the forearm and back, to tens of thousands per cm2 on the moist areas such as the axilla and groin. This normal flora plays an important role in preventing ‘foreign’ organisms from colonizing the skin, but it too needs to be kept in check, in order to avoid skin infections.
Staphylococcus aureus is the most common cause of minor skin infections, such as boils or abscesses, as well as more serious post-operative wound infection. Treatment involves drainage and this is usually sufficient for minor lesions, but antibiotics may be given in addition when the infection is severe and the patient has fever. Toxic shock syndrome is a systemic infection caused by S. aureus strains which produce toxic shock syndrome toxin. The disease came to prominence through its association with tampon use by healthy women, but it is not confined to women and can occur as a result of S. aureus infection at non-genital sites.
Other common skin infections are caused by Streptococcus pyogenes (group A streptococci). The organisms are acquired through contact with other people with infected skin lesions and may first colonize and multiply on normal skin prior to invasion through minor breaks of the epithelium and the development of lesions. Treatment with penicillin or erythromycin may be necessary to combat the infection.
Propionibacterium acnes are found on normal human skin. The organism is no longer believed to be the cause of acne, but have been assigned a role in inflammation of acne.
Malassezia (formerly Pityrosporum) are probably universal inhabitants of the head and thorax in adult humans. Species of this organism are known to be involved in the skin diseases seborrhoeic dermatitis and pityriasis versicolor and to play a part in the aetiology of severe dandruff. These yeasts may also play a part in exacerbation of atopic dermatitis.
So-called ringworm infections of the skin may be caused by dermatophyte fungi, e.g., Tricophyton, Epidermophyton and Microsporum. 
The relative dryness of most areas of skin limits the growth of Candida, which therefore are found in low numbers on healthy skin. However, Candida rapidly colonizes damaged skin and intertriginous sites (apposed skin sites which are moist and become chafed). Candida also colonizes the oral and vaginal mucosa and overgrowth may result in disease in these sites (so called thrush). C. albicans is associated with diaper dermatitis. A study has shown that C. albicans-induced lesions are remarkably influenced by pH, i.e., a lower skin pH results in less lesions (B. Runeman, Acta Derm Venereol 2000; 80: 421-424).
One way to reduce the problems with the kind of infections described above is to have good personal hygiene. However, excessive use of cleaning agents not only decreases the amount of harmful microbes, but can harm the beneficial microbial flora, rendering the skin susceptible to pathogenic species that colonize and cause infections. Alternatively, administration of lactic acid producing bacteria to the urogenital area and the skin in order to outcompete pathogenic species and to facilitate reestablishment and maintenance of a beneficial microbial flora in these areas, has been found to be a successful means to treat and prevent microbial infections.
It has been suggested that lactic acid producing bacteria can be delivered via absorbent articles, such as diapers, sanitary napkins, panty liners and tampons, as described in, for example, in WO97/02846, WO99/17813, WO99/45099 and WO00/35502. However, absorbent articles may not always be an optimal administration route, since carrying of an absorbent article often is apprehended as uncomfortable, indiscrete and warm. This administration route can also be inconvenient as repeated administration of lactic acid producing bacteria is often necessary to retain the efficacy of the treatment or the preventative effect. Also, these products cannot be used for delivery of the bacteria to other regions of the body than the urogenital area. Therefore, for some applications it can be more convenient to administer lactic acid producing bacteria by other means than absorbent products. A second problem with the administration of lactic acid producing bacteria via absorbent articles relates to the manufacturing of such products, since all possible variants and sizes of the product have to be supplied with the bacteria. Therefore the administration via a product that could be used without individual adjustments could provide a manufacturing advantage over the absorbent products.
However, a major problem with providing articles intended to be used for transfer of lactic acid producing bacteria, is that the bacteria have to retain viability during transport and storage of the articles. Lactic acid producing bacteria rapidly lose viability under moist conditions, and it is therefore important that the products are not exposed to moisture. One way to partly overcome this problem has been to supply articles with freeze-dried lactic acid producing bacteria, thereby providing long shelf-life products containing viable lactic acid producing bacteria. However, the bacteria still have to be protected against moisture during the time between manufacturing and use.
Alternatively, research experiments have shown that storage in sterile vaseline oil results in a high level of viable lactobacilli cells after 8 months of storage, although survival of the bacterial cells is not discussed in the context of transferring bacteria to the skin (Arkadéva et al., N A. Nauchnye Doklady Vysshei Shkoly. Biologicheskie Nauki, 1983, 2:101-104). In contrast, Stoianova et al. (Mikrobiologiia, 2000, 69:98-104) found that immersion in mineral oil was not effective to preserve viability of lactic acid producing bacteria. There are additional examples of the combination lactic acid producing bacteria and a fatty composition, although these do not describe the effect of the fatty composition on the survival of the lactic acid producing bacteria. WO01/13956 describes the use of pharmaceutical compositions comprising Emu oil, antimicrobial agents and/or Bacillus coagulans to be used for antimicrobial treatments. However, the object of using compositions described in WO01/13956 is to treat microbial infections by adding components that kill undesirable microorganisms and the Emu oil is not added to enhance survival of bacteria included in the compositions. WO92/13577 relates to a tampon or sanitary napkin that is coated with a compound with adhesive properties and subsequently added bacteria that attach to the adhesive compound. However, WO92/13577 does not relate to hygiene tissues.
In conclusion, prior to the present invention, there was still a need to develop products for delivery of lactic acid producing bacteria to the skin and urogenital area that are convenient to use, result in efficient transfer of the bacteria to the area where they are applied and can be stored for long time periods without loss of viability of the bacterial cells.